


McHanzo Week 2017

by ani_babe93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: These are gonna be the fics I'm writing for McHanzo Week this year~!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is HORRIBLY OOC and I apologize but it was self-indulgent and I thought it was cute.

Jesse had always been of the mindset that no one should be awake before at LEAST ten in the morning. If he had his way the time would be closer to noon, but beggars can't be choosers. Not when you're a part of Overwatch, and at any minute you could easily find yourself sent off to some corner of the world for a week or two.

Thankfully the reason he found himself awake at “the ass crack of dawn” is something much more tame than that. If you could call Hanzo throwing a pillow in his face and insisting they go out for a jog more tame...

“Now, remind me again WHY we're goin' out so early?” Jesse grumbled, running his hand down his face in a vain attempt at waking himself up. This, he decided, required a large amount of caffeine to accomplish. When he turned to Hanzo for an answer and didn't receive one, he scowled a little bit. “You sure you're completely awake, darlin'?”

“Yes, I am sure,” Hanzo replied curtly. “Now hurry up, we do not have much time.”

“Time for what? Hanzo, you ain't makin' any sense. Everythin' okay? We ain't expenctin' some sorta secret ambush, are we?” Jesse asked. Hanzo simply shot him a glare and turned back to the tea cup in front of him. “That was a dumb question, I admit. Forget I asked.”

“Good idea,” Hanzo teased back. Jesse pouted a little bit and softly thumped Hanzo on the arm.

“Hey now, no need to be so mean,” he said. “You coulda said it wasn't the stupidest thing I've asked. Which it ain't, mind you.”

“No. I think the stupidest thing you have ever asked was if I could hit your hat from fifty yards away,” Hanzo pointed out. Jesse's face turned beet red and his head quickly dropped.

“Hey now, that-”

“Jesse, the rest of my targets were much further away and I had bull's eyed every one of them.” There was silence between them, broken only by the sound of Jesse opening and closing his mouth to try and come up with SOME sort of retort. Eventually he sighed in defeat and hung his head in shame.

“Fair enough,” he said and downed the rest of his coffee. “I think I need another cup.”

“Then put it in your thermos. I told you, we do not have much time.” Hanzo slid from his chair and reached up to tie his hair back in one fluid motion. This always amazed Jesse; Hanzo's fingers moved so quick and so fluidly that he never really got the chance to watch them work. He knew why, of course; Hanzo had been doing that for years, and he also knew that as an archer quickness was the only thing standing between you and certain death. He could appreciate that.

His thermos was already sitting by the coffee pot, no doubt Hanzo's handiwork. Jesse was always slow in the mornings and it drove Hanzo up the wall. But this was important enough that Hanzo had woken up even earlier than usual just to make sure he was ready and that Jesse had enough coffee in his system to function, which was why he picked up the pace and tried to get ready as quickly as possible. In what he was sure was record time he'd managed to get dressed, get his coffee just the way he liked it, and was now walking out the door with Hanzo trailing behind him. Their hands dropped down to wrap their pinkies together as they walked.

Once they were outside of the compound, and Jesse could finally see the sky, he groaned in frustration.

“You lied to me! It ain't after nine! Hell, I'm pretty sure this ain't even CLOSE! We're goin' back to bed,” he said and turned. He tried to pull Hanzo along with him, fully intending on giving him the cold shoulder until he'd had a good night's sleep, but was met with resistance in the form of Hanzo literally digging his heels into the sand.

“No. We are not.” Jesse started to argue, started to remind Hanzo that he needed a full twelve hours' sleep or he'd be cranky as all hell, but when he saw just how serious Hanzo looked he caved. He always caved. “Just humor me this one time.”

“...Fine. But if it ain't worth it you owe me breakfast for three days. AFTER ten,” he huffed. Hanzo's lips curled up into a smile, and Jesse felt his heart melt down to his feet. He didn't care if he was freezing his ass off now, and he didn't care if he should be in bed sound asleep and probably sprawled across his lover. Those rare and genuine smiles were worth it all to him.

The only sounds they could hear were the occasional night bird (Jesse knew the name for it, but it seemed to have slipped his mind. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn't slept enough) and the sound of grass underneath their feet. Soon he could hear the sound of the ocean lapping at the nearby beach, and the grass beneath them turned into soft sand. Jesse wished he could just kick his shoes off and dig his toes into the sand. The hairs on the back of his neck began standing up not out of fear or paranoia but the stillness of the night. He felt like they were intruding on some sacred ritual, as absurd as it sounded. He had a million questions he wanted to ask Hanzo, but he couldn't bring himself to break the calm.

Jesse began to realize Hanzo had some other purpose in mind besides a jog when he was pulled to a stop and a hand was placed over his mouth. Out of instinct he stuck his tongue out and licked along Hanzo's palm. Instead of snatching his hand away in disgust as usual Hanzo flinched and glared at Jesse hard.

“Be quiet,” he whispered and very slowly pulled his hands away. “You might scare or disturb them.” Jesse raised an eyebrow at this and turned his body towards Hanzo.

“Scare or disturb wha-” Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement from the sand. He tensed up for a brief moment and instinctively reached down for Peacekeeper before realizing he'd left it in their room back at the base. He silently cursed himself and tried to silently beg for Hanzo to move when he saw a small head poke out from the sand.

“I had hoped it would be tonight,” Hanzo whispered with a small smile on his face. “I was not sure I could convince you to come out a second time if you did not know what it was.” Jesse stared in amazement as another head popped up, followed by another, and then dozens more began sticking out. Soon enough some of the creatures began pulling themselves out from their nest, and Jesse realized what Hanzo had brought him here for.

“...Sea turtles? Now Hanzo...how did you know this nest was here?” he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper, and he was worried he wouldn't be heard.

“I happened to have been taking a stroll when the mother came up on shore to lay her eggs,” Hanzo explained. “It's a wonderful experience, and I thought to come get you to show you, but I was worried your loud mouth would have scared her.” Jesse started to argue loudly but bit his lip instead to keep himself quiet. “You know I'm right.”

“Now that's besides the point.” Jesse watched as more baby turtles began emerging from the nest and turned their attention towards the now rising sun. They looked so small and so helpless, especially when he realized that there would likely be seagulls waking up soon.

“Well shouldn't we...ya know...go help 'em or somethin'? I mean, what if somethin' gets 'em before they hit the water?” Hanzo shook his head and gently patted Jesse's head.

“That would not be in their best interest,” he says. “Now hush and watch. You talk too much.” Unlike before Jesse couldn't argue, so instead he shut his mouth and stood beside Hanzo and sipped at his coffee. Some of the babies were flopping along in the sand, some of them were crawling along and making cute keening sounds, and some of them were already taking off like a torpedo towards the water. All of them looked like small black dots against the sand even in the pink light of the morning. Eventually the pinkness spread to cast a slight red hue over everything.

“Looks like there's gonna be a storm comin' in soon,” Jesse murmured absently. It was Hanzo's turn to give the strange looks, and Jesse couldn't stop the chuckle. “Old sayin' I heard back home. 'Red sky in the mornin', sailor's warnin', red sky at night, sailor's delight.' Means there's probably gonna be a storm today.”

“I highly doubt that, Jesse,” Hanzo said. “But if it does indeed storm, then I'm glad the turtles hatched when they did. They stand a better chance in the water than they do in their nest.” He watched one of the turtles crawl over its sibling without hesitation and smiled a little bit. “So eager to get to the water.”

“It's their survival instincts, ain't it?” Jesse asked. “They gotta get to the water so they don't die. That don't surprise me. But why are some of 'em movin' so quick?”

“They're in a frenzy,” Hanzo said. “They have to get away from the shore where they're most likely to die. They won't even eat the first few days of their life.”

“How do you know so much about turtles?” Hanzo's face heated up a little bit as he smiled.

“I liked turtles when I was younger. I studied as much as I could about them.” Jesse was giving him a very confused look now, and he couldn't help but laugh. “Surprised that I had such a mundane interest?”

“Never pegged you as that kinda person,” Jesse answered.

“And I never pegged you as the kind of person that would get into a relationship with me, but here we are,” Hanzo said and waved his hands in front of him. Jesse laughed and shook his head; Hanzo was beginning to pick things up from him it seemed.

“True enough. So uhhh...now that the turtles are all gone, can we get back to bed?” Jesse asked. Hanzo snorted and looked over at him.

“I said I wanted you up for a jog. I never said it would be as soon as we left the compound,” he said and took off down the beach. Jesse groaned and trudged after him a few steps.

“Hanzo, c'mon!”

“I want to do something today before we're kept inside by the rain, Jesse!” Hanzo called back. “You said so yourself, it's probably going to rain today!”

“Yeah, but I doubt it's gonna be anytime soon!” Jesse sighed and looked off to the side before groaning again and sobbing. Off in the distance he swore he could see a few storm clouds beginning to roll in. “Dammit, I hate bein' wrong...” He took a deep breath and broke out into a run, fully intending to catch up to and hopefully even surpass Hanzo for once.

Both of them gave the now empty nest a wide berth out of respect for the beauty of nature they just witnessed.


	2. McHanzo Week Day 2: Canon Divergence/Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually inspired by a beautiful piece of art I found on Tumblr by kazimo~!  
> http://kazimo.tumblr.com/post/161819660798/merman-mccree-i-drew-in-the-last-day-of-may-a

The ocean had always been Hanzo's hiding place. Whenever things went south with his father he'd slip away and dig his toes into the sand at the edge of the water and lose himself in the peace and quiet of it all. The smell of sea salt always seemed to ease the tension he carried in his body. The water lapping at his feet cooled his skin and let him think he was somewhere else. Somewhere he could be himself, somewhere he could be HAPPY. The peace never lasted, though. Either his father or one of the servants would come find him and drag him back to the estate with a sour expression and nasty words on the tip of their tongues.

As years went on and the pressure mounted for him to take over as head of his clan, he began spending less and less time at the water's edge until eventually his visits came to a stop. He coudn't count the nights he would spend laying in his bed alone thinking about how wonderful it would be to just...leave and spend the rest of his life as a simple fisherman and simply forget about his life before. He didn't want to take his father's place, and he didn't want to hurt his brother. But duty was duty, and he found he didn't have much choice. With the death of his brother Hanzo decided he'd had enough and disappeared in the dead of night with nothing more than his bow and a few changes of clothes. He wanted peace and quiet in his life finally, and he hoped he'd be able to find is away from his past.

Finding a place to live wasn't hard. He'd made off with more than enough money to pay for an old shack near the ocean and a decent boat that he could fish from. Making a profit from it wasn't difficult either. What turned into a problem was finding something to do with his free time when he wasn't out fishing or selling his catch in the nearby market. He didn't want to make jewelry because someone there was already selling jewelry. He couldn't make fishing supplies because, again, someone there was already selling them. Eventually his free time turned into him practicing his archery skills by himself with a homemade target and sometimes going for a swim in the waters nearby. 

He wouldn't admit it, but he honestly missed having company besides cold seawater and his pillow at night.

 

Jesse McCree was...a strange one, to say the least. He was far from home in unfamiliar waters with even more unfamiliar faces. He'd made friends with a few of them (a young girl by the name of Lena came to mind almost immediately, as well as an old friend he'd run into a few months ago after assuming him dead for years) but still kept to himself more often than not. He wasn't entirely fond of being the only strange merman in these waters, but he couldn't quite bring himself to try and be social with the others already living here. Maybe he felt he stood out too much, considering he lost his arm a few years before to a shark that he wandered too close to, or maybe he felt he stood out too much because of his accent, but SOMETHING was keeping him from making friends.

Today he decided to head up to the surface and look around for a bit. He was hoping he could find some driftwood and start making wood carvings to pass the time, but he wasn't holding his breath. He saw Lena swimming off in the distance and waved to her shyly. She waved back and darted over to where he was swimming.

“Hey there, Jesse! Where you off to?” she asked, twirling around him and laughing at Jesse shaking his head at her. “Just heading up for a bit?”

“Hopin' to find some driftwood or somethin'. Wantin' to start making wood carvin's again,” he answered. Lena gave him a puzzled look and darted in front of him quicker than Jesse could follow.

“Wood carvings?” she asked. “How do you do that?” Jesse smiled at her and shot up to breach the surface of the water. Lena followed him up shortly after.

“Take a knife an' dig it into the wood to make shapes, that's how,” he answered when she could hear. “You never seen wood carvin's?”

“No I haven't. Is that an American thing? Wait, do you think you could teach me?” she asked. Her eyes lit up and Jesse couldn't help but chuckle.

“Sure thing, Lena. Be more'n happy to. And yes, it's-” Jesse stopped and moved just a bit to the side so he could see onto the shore properly.

He could see somone standing on the beach and staring into the water just in front of him with a bow in his hands and an arrow already knocked. Their face was scrunched in obvious concentration, and Jesse could swear he felt his heart beating against his ribcage. He could make out deep black hair pulled back by a bright yellow ribbon, and a goatee that Jesse wouldn't mind scratching sometime. He couldn't quite tell what color the perons's eyes were though, and he wanted to know.

“Lena, you can move pretty quick, right? Well why don't you swim up close to him and see if you can figure out what color his eyes are. I wanna know,” he said and turned to look at her.

“What? No! He's human, if he saw me he'd probably try and catch me and sell me off! If you want to know what color his eyes are, YOU can risk your tail to find out!” Jesse's face dropped and he whined softly. “No, Jesse. I rather like having all my scales on my tail.”

“C'mon Lena! Look, consider it payment for teaching you how to make wood carvin's. I promise you ya ain't gonna get caught,” he argued. Lena's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed in a deadpan expression.

“No, Jesse. It's not safe and I'm not going to risk it,” she said sternly. “Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my cave. Be careful, Jesse. Please.” She hesitated for a moment to glare at him before diving back down underneath the water and darting back the way they came from. Jesse let out an exhasperated sigh and sunk down just enough to leave only his eyes above the water so he could keep watching the stranger. Part of him wondered exactly what the person was thinking, but then suddenly the bow was drawn up and the arrow loosed into the water. A second later and he saw the human wade out into the water and retrieve the arrow, which had lodged itself into the side of a fish. 

“So he's fishin' with a bow and arrow? That don't seem very easy,” Jesse muttered to himself. “What happens if he misses? Or if the fish don't die and it gets away with his arrow?” He decided to swim a little closer and get a better look, which was admittedly one of the stupidest things he could have done. But he didn't care, he was fascinated with this guy. He watched the human re-nock an arrow and stare back into the water for a few moments before loosing another arrow. He saw thrashing and heard the human swear to himself before diving into the water, presumably to retrieve his arrow before it was lost. When his head breached the surface he heard more swearing, and Jesse knew he'd lost his arrow. He hummed to himself before darting down underneath the water.

A few hours later Hanzo had finished, and he cursed himself for being so sloppy as to lose four of his arrows. He wasn't expecting the fish to be so big, and he definitely wasn't expecting any of them to move so suddenly as to make him miss his mark. Which meant he had to find new arrows somewhere, or he had to make them himself, much to his frustration. He'd managed to catch enough fish for dinner as he'd planned, so at least that wasn't a problem. He spent the night eating by himself as he always did. He'd hoped for company and even extended an invitation to a young girl who always set up her stall beside him, but she'd shot him down and said she already had plans that evening with her boyfriend. His covers were cold and it seemed like no matter how many he piled up on himself he couldn't ever get warm. It was nights like these that he wished he could find a companion to at least listen to him until he managed to fall asleep finally.

He couldn't tell exactly what time it was when he heard the sound that woke him up, but as soon as he was he immediately reached over for his bow and one of his remaining arrows. He carried himself low and kept his footsteps light as he crept towards his door, one ear trained to listen for any more disturbances. He stood stock still for a full minute before he finally poked his head out of his doorway to look around. When he couldn't see anyone he turned to head back to bed and sighed. Whatever or whoever it was, thankfully, had already left. A part of him reasoned that it was likely a migrating bird flying late at night that had thumped into the side of his house on accident. He set his bow back beside his bed and slipped the arrow back into the quiver with its siblings before crawling back into bed to sleep more. 

Over the course of the next few days like clockwork he went back out to the beach to keep fishing, and like clockwork Jesse would swim back up to watch him work. Unfortunately because of wind, Hanzo managed to lose all of the rest of his arrows. When the last one was taken away by a fish he cursed in frustration and reached back to fidget with his ribbon and hopefully calm himself down before he did something he regretted. What he found made his face scrunch up in confusion.

“...Where is my ribbon?” he muttered to himself and looked down in the sand around him. He hoped it had just fallen out at his feet somewhere. When he couldn't find it he turned around and began retracing his steps to hopefully find where it had fallen out. When he'd made it to his shack he turned it upside down to try and find it and groaned in frustration when he realized it was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't find it because a stray gust of wind had blown it out of his hair and off into the water when he wasn't paying attention, where Jesse had managed to find it and was now cradling it in his hand. This ribbon belonged to the human he'd been watching for the past week, that he'd become so smitten with that he was more than willing to risk being killed just to have a conversation with the person. The ribbon felt like it was the absolute finest silk, and Jesse couldn't stop rubbing his thumb across it and kissing it. He wanted to keep it and cherish it forever, but he also knew from watching that this ribbon meant a lot to the human, which meant he had to return it as soon as he could. And he had an idea of how to do it.

Hanzo woke up just a few seconds before he heard the thump, like he knew it was coming and was expecting it. His fingers had already wrapped around the grip of his bow before he remembered he had no arrows left and only had his bow to use for defense. It was something, though, so he held it tight and began creeping across the floor slowly. This time he heard another thump, and when he stepped out onto his porch he reared back in preparation to swing. Something rolled underneath his foot awkwardly and would have thrown him onto his back if he wasn't naturally well-balanced. He looked down and his jaw dropped in surprise. Tied up neatly with his yellow ribbon was every arrow out of his quiver and a messily-written note that Hanzo could only just read.

 

_Brought all your arrows back for you. You're a good shot._

 

There was no name attached to the note and Hanzo couldn't recognize the handwriting. He also couldn't think of a good explanation for HOW someone managed to get all of his arrows back. He distinctly remembered losing them while he was fishing, and distinctly remembered watching the fish swim off with the shafts sticking out of them. He very carefully pulled the ribbon away and looked each arrow over to check it for damage. None of them seemed to have lost their heads or their tails, thankfully. Once he'd finished his inspection he looked around to try and find the person who'd brought his arrows back. He couldn't see anyone, and he couldn't find any footprints in the sands either. Deciding it was too early in the morning to think about this he turned and dropped his arrows back in the quiver before crawling back into bed.

Jesse sat off in the distance, just far enough away that Hanzo couldn't see him, and tried to fight the blush rising up on his cheeks. His tail was flicking around happily and his cheeks were hurting he was smiling so big. Maybe eventually he'd work up the courage to talk to the human and admit that he was the one who fetched the arrows back from all of the fish. But for now he was just content to know he'd done a good deed for someone else. With a flick of his tail he turned back down and began swimming off back towards his cave for the night.


End file.
